


Proposals: Him

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [73]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: - Proposals -, Canon, F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist





	Proposals: Him

I could feel the heat crawl onto my face as I fumbled and stammered over what I  _wanted_  to say. I couldn't even get a single coherent word out. Finally, I took a deep breath to steady myself and… "Equivalent Exchange!"

She raised her eyebrows while her blue eyes grew wide.

"I'll give half of my life to you, if you give half of yours to me!" I finished, pointing in her direction before taking another sharp intake of breath.

As soon as the words left my lips, I knew there was no turning back. She would either understand because she felt something or be confused because she felt nothing. I had literally just jumped off a cliff without looking below and she was the  _only one_ who could save me. My life was in her hands.

But hey, even if I was scared as hell, and embarrassed as hell, and nervous as hell, the least I could do was give it a shot. Plus, I was almost to my breaking point… I knew I felt _something_ … I knew I wanted to be with her. I  _knew_  it. But I also knew that if I waited any longer, any chances I had would be gone along with me.

That's what really terrified me—the fact that I could  _lose_  her.

She stared at me for a complete second. Her blue eyes had a look of confusion before turning into one of complete understanding and incredulity. Then, she let out a deep sigh of utter  _frustration_  and stated that everything I said was nonsense and that I was an idiot.

The last part was what really pushed my buttons—she called me an  _idiot!_  I'm not an idiot! I just… I didn't know how to… I had no plan… I had no idea what I was doing!

I only knew what I wanted— _her._

"How about I just give you my whole life?" she asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, absolutely astounding me.

I was out of words. My brain had simply fried the moment she suggested that. Not only had she understood my question, but she… she'd  _agreed._ She had  _accepted_  my… my… _proposal._

But soon Winry began rambling about percentages, and exactly how much of her life she should give me—fifty percent wasn't enough, but ninety percent was too much—and I just stood there frozen, watching her in amazement. I felt so relieved, I couldn't even bring myself to move.

Of course, as I watched her stammer and fumble with her hands, trying desperately to come up with an exact solution, I saw just how adorable and incredible she was, and I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. She had overturned the law of Equivalent Exchange as if it was nothing! It was amazing!

And I told her so, but with a small blush on her face she asked, "Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all," I replie, as I stopped my chuckle and began to approach her. I pulled her into my arms, surprising her a bit. "Thanks for cheering me up. I'll miss you," I confessed softly to her ear. "Goodbye, for now."

"Come home soon," she whispered back after returning the embrace. I leaned my head on hers and closed my eyes, finally relaxing. There we stood for a while, just the two of us in each other's arms. I couldn't help the warmth that spread through me, I was so… _happy._ It was something completely new.

She pulled back to look at me first though, bringing me back from my fantasyland. "Don't miss your train."

"Right," I replied slowly. I had practically forgotten about the train waiting there—all I had in mind was the girl in front of me and how  _close_  we were. When she spoke, her breath mingled with mine, making my mouth go dry as I cleared my throat. I decided to move just a bit closer to her, wanting desperately to taste her lips, but I was afraid and nervous—I didn't know what I was doing or if she wanted me to… so I stopped. I closed my eyes with a sigh and let the familiar heat crawl up to my face again. "Yeah… I should go…" I said in a quiet, almost defeated, tone. I felt like a coward.

Until she hugged me.

Her arms, already around me, tightened, and soon, her chin was resting on my shoulder. I tensed at first—her cheek touching mine felt like ice against my heated skin, and her warm breath in my ear made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end when she whispered, "I'll wait for you."

At those words, I felt my whole body relax once more and I held her a bit tighter against me.

I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. My train was leaving soon, and as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. But I'd be back. That was a promise I was definitely going to keep. I would do anything to come back to Winry, wherever she happened to be. And I was glad to know that she'd be waiting for me too, no matter how far I traveled.

As I began to let go of her slowly, I gave her my best smile, hoping she would see just how glad I really was. How happy  _she_  made me. And grateful too. I held on to her hands for a second, liking the way they felt inside my own, and gave them a squeeze before finally saying, "Thank you."

Then I picked up my old suitcase and, with one last look back, I boarded my train bound to the west with a different goal in mind:

_Make it back. She's waiting._

Proposals are simply promises we make to the one we love. Those are the promises that  _really_  matter.


End file.
